


Song for Guys

by feilongfan



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feilongfan/pseuds/feilongfan
Summary: This is just a short clip, but I quite like it. Don't ask me how Marcus lost his shirt so quickly. Video footages are from The Vow (2012) and Film Stars Don't Die In Liverpool (2017). I can’t believe that Jamie in this clip was older than Channing. Music is Elton John's Song for Guys.





	Song for Guys




End file.
